Plum and Lotus
by Discet
Summary: After one pleasent celebration of Tet, two best friends dip into a little bit of Japan's liquer. A little yuri experiment of mine. VietnamXTaiwan, I think this pairing needs more love. Read and review pls. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Alexandria/Alex = Portugal / Anna = Vietnam / Meimei = Taiwan_

_WARNING : The second half of this fic contains Lime, you have been warned_

* * *

_**Plum and Lotus**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Wrong?**

* * *

**Vietnam**

* * *

_**Tết, 7:50PM**_

Vietnam was frantically moving about her small kitchen. One moment she would be searing a pig, then a moment later she would be stirring one curry or another. Now she was pouring a fist full of watermelon seeds into a lightly oiled frying pan, putting them on to roast. She stirred a pot of coconut juice, stirring the pig meat inside. After this she put in some thick noodles into some boiling water. After twenty minutes of this she needed a break. Despite only moving back and forth she felt out of breath, swiping sweat from her brow. She still had a lot of cooking to do before her family got there.

Today was the Lunar New Year, and that meant it was Vietnam's favorite day of the year Tết. Usually her 'family' would gather at China's house for '_Chinese_ New Year'. She would end up celebrating Tết alone, often with loads of leftovers, extra food made, _incase_ her family had decided to drop year was different though. This year MeiMei had convinced everyone to come to her house for a change. That meant Korea, Japan, China(unfortunatly), and Hong were all coming to her house for the party. _And Taiwan of course! She's been wanting to try __Thịt Kho Nước Dừa for a while now. _Taiwan was her best friend, she always missed her the most whenever Tết rolled around.

She finally finished all the cooking. She put everything on the low burner to keep it warm. She got dressed in her formal dress. It was a nice traditional red dress with a dragon sown into its side. She was smoothing out her dress when she heard the doorbell ring. Smiling she made her way to the door, opening it. Standing before her, in very formal attire was Japan. He was holding a neatly wrapped present. Vietnam tried not to giggle at the gift, Japan had lost touch with the tradition over the years. He mainly came now so he could see his brothers and sisters. "Konichiwa" he said with a calm smile on his lips. Vietnam gestured for him to enter. He entered, taking off his shoes before continuing. Vietnam was about to close the door when suddenly Korea busted through the doorway.

"Hello Anna!" he said with a smile plastered on his face, "_Sống lâu trăm tuổi" _he said waving his oversized sleeves at her.

_(Vietnamese : Sống lâu trăm tuổi : Live up to 100 years)_

Anna smiled back, a little annoyed by the boys abrupt entrance, still she let it slide "_Sống lâu trăm tuổi_"she said back finally closing the door. Japan had placed the wrapped present on the counter, hanging his jacket on the back of a chair. Anna walked toward her 'brothers' looking casually around "So… Any idea when Taiwan will be getting her" she said trying her best to sound non chalet. Japan looked over at her oddly, with and interested raised brow. Korea just smiled, some smug, victorious smile. Anna neutral face went to a concerned scowl "What is it?"

Korea ignored her for the moment turning to Japan "See, what did I tell you?" he said gesturing towards Anna.

"Tell him what?"

Kiku looked at Anna and shook his head "That doesn't prove anything" he stated simply.

"Prove. What." She demanded starting to get angry

Korea, who finally acknowledged her just smiled "Oh you know, just the other day I was telling Kiku here-" he said gesturing to Japan, then turned back to Anna "that I thought that you and MeiMei were involved" he said casually.

Anna blushed. She must have heard him wrong "What do you mean" she used her fingers to make air quotes "'involved'?"

Korea smirked "Oh you know… _Involved~_" he turned his back to Anna and started to mime him making out with someone; though there was no shortage of sound effects "_Mmmm, Oh… mmm, Oh Meimei your soooo h-"_ Korea was quickly shut up after being hit in the head with a rice paddle. Korea looked back at her with a innocent look, rubbing the back of his head "What was that for?"

Anna looked at him embarrassed rage in her eyes "Are you kidding! You Freaken Pervert!" she said raising her voice "She's our sister you sick bastard" she said readying her paddle once again.

Korea's eyes widened, he covered his head spitting out excuses "B-but it's not like you're our real sister!" he said, bracing for the attack. Vietnam faltered. Suddenly her outlook went from angry to somewhat sad. _I'm not really a part of the family. _She felt a ping of sadness go through her heart. She always knew she wasn't _really_ their sister… but she always felt like she was a part of their family. She lowered her weapon. Kiku frowned then nudged Korea. He came out of his fettle position and saw her, immediately panicked throwing up his hands "I-I mean you _are _our sister, j-just y-you know, not biologically-"

Vietnam wasn't gonna hear it. She quickly picked up a chopstick and stabbed a fresh pork bun and stuffed it in the open boy's mouth "Just shut up!" she said walking away in a huff. She could hear as Japan hit Korea in the back of the head. For a moment she was worried where she was supposed to go, it wasn't really a big building. Luckily the doorbell rang again, giving her a goal. She wasn't really thinking about who might be at the door, she was mostly just trying to get away from Korea. When she opened the door she was ambushed by Taiwan who had immediately pulled her into a tight hug. This usually didn't concern Vietnam, but thanks to Korea she was now very aware of how close Meimei was. "_Sống lâu trăm tuổi _Anna!" she said jubilantly.

Anna was nervous at first but ended up hugging her back "_Sống lâu trăm tuổi _to you too Mei" she smiled for a moment before she heard some snickering from Korea. Her face flushed, letting go of Taiwan "O-okay, welcome, can you go start and set the table?" she said trying to force a smile.

Taiwan looked at her oddly but nodded soon after, "Yea sure thing Anna…" she made her way to the kitchen. Anna looked back at Korea, who was still laughing at her. Japan shut him up by hitting him in the back of the head. Vietnam realized something. If Taiwan was here… then that meant.

"Happy Chinese New Year Aru~" _China's here… Great_

Vietnam turned around composed yet again "OK China, it is not Chinese New year, it's Tết… or the Lunar New year. You don't get to own the new year"

China pouted, Vietnam could tell he was thinking something along the lines of " for a moment before rolling his eyes "Fine, Happy _Lunar _New Year Aru~"

Vietnam smiled, content with the victory. She suddenly realized that Hong had appeared next to her "Hey Hong _Sống lâu trăm tuổi_" she said smiling at her little… at Mei's little brother. The boy nodded politely and walked inside. She turned back to find that Taiwan had already set the table. Everything looked perfect. "Ok everyone, Soups on!" she said getting everyone to converge on the table. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

_**Tết, 9:10AM**_

Everyone was stuffed, groaning on the floor. Everyone had eaten so much of Vietnam's food, they all felt like they could burst "Such good food Aru…."

Japan nodded in agreement. Hong was taking a nap, propped up against Kiku. Korea was sitting at the table still, claiming he was too full actually move away from the table. Vietnam and Taiwan stood off to the side, looking at the boys "Pitiful" Vietnam said with a chuckle.

China looked over at her whilst laying on the floor "Anna… I know you don't like me much Aru~" he said closing his eyes "But would it be alright if we stayed over tonight? Aru~" he said, the others nodding in agreement.

Anna wasn't sure. She was still irked with Korea, "I don't know…"

Taiwan smiled, hugging Anna's arm "Come on Anna! We could have a sleep over like we did when we were younger!" she said trying to persuade Vietnam.

"What do you mean? We still do that" Vietnam said looking down at MeiMei.

"Yea, but the boys will be using the couches, which means we'll have to share the bed~" MeiMei said smiling in nostalgic remembrance; Vietnam blushing after hearing Korea cackle "It'll be just like when we were little!"

Vietnam nodded still blushing. What Korea said had really shook her up. She was noticing just how much MeiMei… touched her on daily basis;_ it's no wonder that Korea thought they were…_ she swallowed hard _Involved_. She shifted uncomfortably shifted away from MeiMei "S-sure, why not, I'll go get some blankets from the linin closet…" she went off towards the back of the house. Leaving a very confused MeiMei behind her. Korea continued to chuckle, stopping only once he felt like he would throw up.

* * *

Vietnam finally made it to her room, it took a half an hour to placate her brothers in their sleeping arrangements. China insisted on having the biggest couch. When no one challenged him for it, he assumed that he was getting the worst place to sit and demanded that Japan give up the lounge chair. Japan refused, reminding China had the comfiest spot. This went on and on and on, all the while Korea was insisting he could sleep alongside one of his 'Younger Brothers'. It was exhausting dealing with those idiots. She was staring directly at the ground her head limp from exhaustion. She looked up to see a rather welcome sight. MeiMei was sitting on her knees at the end of Anna's bed, wearing a pair of silk pajama's. Their were a white cloth with pink trimming, a large pink blossom just above the chest, the sleeves still far too long for her. She had a little green present in her hand "What is…"

"Happy early birthday present" she said a wide smile on her face.

Anna smiled, MeiMei gave her a 'early birthday present' at least four times a year. Vietnam always felt bad, she always told her that she couldn't get her something in return, but MeiMei always insisted on it. Vietnam went over to her bed, sitting down next to MeiMei. She took the present, she carefully unwrapped the green paper, not wanting to ruin the great job Taiwan did in wrapping it up. Inside was a nice white box. She removed the lid. Inside was a new two piece pajama outfit. She ran her hand across the smooth green fabric. It was silk, it felt so nice. Anna looked back at MeiMei, she smiled back "I sewed it myself… Do you like it?" she said a slight worry in her voice.

_She… she made this for me?_ Anna smiled at her sister, feeling all her insecurity that Korea's comment had put her in all night. Anna pulled MeiMei into a tight hug "I love it MeiMei! Thankyou!" She said, the two of them held each other for a few moments. When they released each other, Taiwan held onto Vietnam's hand

"Can you try it on now?" she asked excited at the prospect.

Anna nodded "Sure, why not" she took out the package and made her way towards the bathroom.

Taiwan chuckled "Anna, you can change in front of me, there's no boys around" she mentioned. Anna blushed for a moment then frowned. Taiwan chuckled "Oh Anna, your such a prude" she said crossing her legs on the bed.

Vietnam scowled for a moment still blushing "A-am not! I'm just shy… Shut up!" with that she entered her private bathroom.

Anna got out of her nice red Tết day dress folding it nicely into itself. She was wearing a very plain looking white panties and white bra. She carefully folded her dress, not wanting to ruin it. She slid on the silky shorts, she giggled as they ticked her bare skin. She put on the small top, which amounted to little more than a green vest of a garment. It completely showed off her stomach, not that she minded, she enjoyed sleeping in light clothing. Really she usually slept in just her underwear. There was a problem with the shirt. It didn't quite fit. The buttons just couldn't reach the other side of the top. She could try and pull it to fit but she didn't want to risk tearing it. She decided to take off her bra, it was somewhat… padded and might give her the extra room she needed… _It fits!_ She looked at herself in the mirror, she actually looked pretty cute in the outfit. She let her hair down, out of her usual ponytail, returning to her room. Sitting on the bed was MeiMei, a little mischievous smile on her face. "What's up?" she asked, posing in her nice new outfit.

Mei smiled, holding up a bottle "Look what I swiped from Kiku's place" Anna smiled _Sake_

* * *

_**Half an Hour Later**_

Anna and Mei were sitting on the bed, basically completely smashed from the bottle of sake. They were both cracking up from a joke the two of them couldn't even remember. Mei was starting to tear up from laughing.

After a minute or two they realized they had forgot why they were laughing and stopped. Anna took a deep breath, a far deeper one then she needed to speak. Her voice became somewhat sullen. "You know what that asshole Korea said?" she started off demanding a response from Mei

"What?"

"He said that I wasn't a part of the family, like I was some freakin pest!" she said angrily drinking the last bit of sake straight from the bottle "Son of a bitch doesn't know what the hell he's talkin about" she said drunkenly angry. "I mean I'm part of the family right?" she looked back at Mei who was sitting there, looking away, avoiding Anna's stare. She looked unsure, as if debating whether to tell her something. Anna's voice suddenly became strained, worry worming its way into her voice "R-Right?"

Mei continued to look away, wringing her hands together. Finally she did speak, in a unsure tone surfacing "I… I don't think of you as a sister, Anna. Not really"

"I-…I see…" The words hurt Anna, she felt tears start to water up in her eyes. Anna felt like she lost a part of herself. She had always been alienated from her actual family, finding sanctuary in Mei's home. Her heart felt like it was being pulled out of her chest. _So I am just a pest. A bother to all of them. Ruining their New Year, having Mei beg the rest of them to come here…_ Her lip trembled as she tried to speak normally. She felt a cajoling hand on her shoulder. She looked down at her covers wanting nothing more then to just go to sleep, and forget ever asking Mei that _idiotic _question.

"Anna…" Mei repositioned herself, slipping a arm around Anna's shoulder "I don't like to think of you as family Anna…" Anna looked up to Mei, suddenly finding their faces very close together. Anna felt her heart beat pick up. Mei looked at her, a ghost of a smile on her lips "Cause if I did, that would make this wrong" with little more warning then that omission Mei pressed her lips against Anna's. Anna was shocked by the action, unable to move. As if accepting the fact that Anna hadn't forced her away meant that she was okay with it, Mei wrapped her other arm around Anna's neck, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments Anna seemed to finally realize Something. _Mei is Kissing me! _Vietnam didn't know how to react to this. She knew how to react whenever a boy got too close to her, break a rib, then get the rice paddle and beat the boy down. She hadn't prepared for this she felt helpless under Mei's affection. Soon she felt Mei's tongue prodding at her lips. Instinctively Anna opened her mouth allowing her entrance. Soon she felt her tongue massaging her own, a shiver going up her spine. _N-no this is wr-wrong…W-were sis-sis-sis… god this feels good… where did she learn to do this?_ Even though she knew it was wrong, in her drunken haze she didn't care. She started to engage Taiwan, feeling completely outmatched by the brunette. Before she knew it she was on her back still kissing Mei deeply, the small Chinese girl straddling Anna. After a few passion filled moments Mei pulled back for a second, both of them breathing in and out deeply, a strand of spit still connecting their lips. "M-Mei…" she said, her mind swimming with hormones and alcohol. The Taiwanese girl smiled down at her, that same mischievous smile on her face "Mei w-we shouldnnnnnnn ahhhh" her sentence dragged off as MeiMei decided it was time to explore Vietnam's breasts. She massaged the small mound, her inexperience starting to show herself, her hands moving awkwardly massaging Anna's chest. Not that Anna could tell she hadn't even done this on her own, this was an entirely new feeling for her

"W-wait Me-" Taiwan wouldn't hear of it, she quickly shutdown her protests with another kiss. Anna felt her body grow hotter as Mei continued. As Mei once again stopped their _wonderful _kiss. Anna opened her eyes to see Mei's head lower to her breast. Slowly Mei gently started to suck her breast through the silky cloth. Anna's eyes rolled into the back of her head, letting Meimei do as she pleased. An impatient Taiwan pulled herself away from Anna, nervously and awkwardly started to unbutton the small vest like cloth from Nam's chest. She opened the shirt, smiling at the discovery inside. Anna, finally coming to her senses quickly covered her breasts from view "N-nooooo…P-please" she said blushing deeper than ever.

Mei smiled leaned down, breathing seductively into Anna's ear "It's okay… just relax…" She started to kiss Anna again, coercing her to slowly remove her arms to her side. Mei took the opportunity and started to lick her bare breasts . Anna stopped trying to resist just gripping the sheets, trying her best not to let out a moan. She failed in this after a few moments letting out a soft moan. Satisfied by this MeiMei went back to Anna's mouth, hoping to quiet her moans. The last thing they needed was for one of their brothers to come in and see them. MeiMei finally let go of Anna's breast her hand dancing along her stomach, drawing closer to her goal. As she reached the cusp of Anna's shorts she felt a shiver run down her spine as excitement built in her gut. Her hand slowly dived under the cloth. Suddenly Anna's hands shot out grabbing Mei's wrist. Mei opened her eyes, slowly drifting away from Anna. Mei looked down at her friend, shyly, realizing she may have crossed a line. "Anna…?"

Anna looked up at her trying to catch her breath, finally she felt like she might have some control for the first time since Mei had kissed her. Her body felt hot and filled with a new and exciting feeling surging through her body. _Ok…This is my chance. I need to tell her to stop. That we can't do this, that I don't… I… I __**don't**_ _feel that way about her. A-About my sister… _Anna looked up into Mei's eyes, her heart beating faster than ever. She felt any of her senses she may have had drain away looking up into Mei's hopeful nervous eyes; her body yearning for more of this wonderful feeling. _I can't_ Anna slowly let go of her grip on Mei's hand "Please… be gentle" she looked away from her embarrassed she had spoken the words.

Mei smiled feeling more secure in her action, allowing her hand to enter Vietnam's special area. Anna squirmed on the bed as Mei's hand grazed her "Nnnnnn…." She cooed softly.

Mei smiled, a look of amusement in her eyes, her voice in a slight teasing tone "Anna, your already so wet down her" she said with a slight giggle.

Anna blushed deeper- if that was even possible, she shook her head protesting even as her face displayed a look of bliss "d-don't say things like that…"

Mei smiled and leaned in once more, intertwining their tongues once more. Her fingers gently exploring Vietnam.

* * *

_**Thursday, 1:43 A.M.**_

"ahhhh…Ah…. AHHHHHHHHHHHH Me-m-me-"

Vietnam let out a passionate yell through her house, shaking in pleasure before dropping back onto her bed. She lied on her back feeling completely spent, her chest rising and falling; her lungs desperate for air. She stayed still, her eyes glazed over in guilty bliss. After a minute or two she started to regain her composure, and consciousness. Finally with a furious blush she realized where her hand was and quickly retracted it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Anna sat up, _who the hell is in my house_? The voice was sleepy and worried "Hey Anna… Are you alright?" _Oh right Alex… Oh crap Alex is here! _

Anna spoke praying the girl didn't come into the room "I-I'm fine Alex, j-just a nightmare…"

There was a silence for a moment before Portugal spoke again "OK… uh… why were you calling out for Mei?" she said sleepily.

_Oh god I was calling out her name… _"Sh-she was in the nightmare!" she responded a bit too hurriedly, "We were running from a monster and she was caught…" she said face palming herself for that idiotic story, _there is no way she'll buy that._

"O-Ok… I'll go back to sleep now, g'night…" with that there was a steady retreat of steps leading back out to the living room.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't know what she'd do if Alex walked in there in her state. She thought back to the dream she just had, and blushed. It had been the fifth one since Tết. They all happened the exact same way, always took place on Tết, always ended with her and MeiMei… She didn't know why she kept having it, it wasn't like she remembered what happened, she blacked out after her 5th glass of Sake. _It's just a stupid dream… Nothing more to it. Me and MeiMei woke up the next morning and we were just slept… and maybe made out alittle… God…_

She thought back to the morning after Tết… hoping to remember _something _that happened.

* * *

_**Day After Tết, 8:20AM**_

The light from the window started to wake up Vietnam. She started to stir, her head rolling around as she began to become conscious. _Oh God, my fuckin head… looks like another successful lunar new year… _Anna tried to sit up but found an odd weight on her chest. _God what did that idiot Korea do to prank me this year…_Slowly she opened her eyes to see the damage. What she saw was not what she expected. If this was a prank it was in _very_ bad taste. Laying on her chest, her, for whatever reason, naked chest, was her sister, Taiwan, who seemed to be wearing as much as herself, sleeping peacefully, using her breast as a pillow. A second look showed that her entire body was cuddled next to hers, their legs intertwined with one another. She blushed deeply, slowly shaking her head from side to side. _Wh-why… H-How…_Anna didn't dare make a move, deeply fearing the possibility that Mei could wake up. Her mind raked for anything that could answer why she was naked. Naked. With MeiMei. All she could remember was shooting back that last bit of Sake, calling Korea on his bullshit… then… _Oh god we kissed… more than kissed, we made out… Fuck…My Head_ Anna felt her heart start to beat fast as she started to panic, thinking of all the possibilities that they might have done last night.

Then a thought popped into her head, a ray of hope on this dismal situation. Slowly Anna raised her hand contracting all but her index finger. Slowly, and with incredible precision; she poked Taiwan in the head. The brunette stirred, her dreams being disturbed by the contact. _Damn it! She is real…_ With that hope crushed she turned her thoughts to other possibilities. She didn't have much time to think as the girl on her chest, her still very naked chest, started to wake up.

Slowly, Taiwan roused from her sleep, her eyes opening slowly. Her eyes fluttered open looking up at a red faced Anna. She yawned, starting to sit up, the only thing covering their last bit of decency. Anna scrambled for a moment to keep herself covered. Mei seemed disinterested with such modesty, as she stretched in the light pouring into the window. Anna forced herself to focus on Mei's upper half, unwilling to see Mei's… special place… Mei continued to seem disinterested in light of the situation. She looked over at Anna and smiled that ever-so-innocent smile of hers "Good morning Anna~" with no other warning she hugged Anna close, like it was any other day. Anna blushed feeling Mei's slightly more developed chest pressed against her own. Despite her awkwardness she tried and hug back. _This has got to be the most awkward moment of my life._

"Hey are you two awake ye-" Japan opened the door walking half a step in before stopping looking at the sight. He looked at his two sisters sitting, stark naked on the bed, holding each other in their arms._ Ok, correction. __This __is the most awkward moment of my life._ Anna blushed under stare Taiwan was blushing, but only because Kiku saw her naked. She didn't seem the least bit ashamed about being seen with Anna. She didn't loosen her hold on Vietnam for a moment, pressing herself against Anna to hide herself from Kiku. Anna looked at him, wide eyed with fear. All she had to do was say anything out of the normal. If he said anything, Korea would barge in, and he would alert the whole damn house. China would be furious, call Anna a pervert. Everyone would turn against her. She'd be shunned. God knows she wouldn't be able to see MeiMei anymore, China wouldn't allow it. She'd lose them all. _I'd lose my family…_ So Kiku just stood there for a moment, blushing deeper then Anna ever thought possible for the stoic boy. Anna had a look begging the boy to not alert the others, the rest of her body paralyzed by embarrassment. Japan coughed for a moment, then spoke loud enough for the rest of the house to hear "Yea… Ok, well come out soon…" With that he casually closed the door.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. Mei giggled letting go of Anna and falling back on the bed "Well that was embarrassing…" she said with a smile, stretching out on the bed. Anna, still feeling panicked nearly leaped over the side of the bed, searching for her underwear, slipping on her panties as soon as she found them. Mei sat up, looking rather confused at the frantic girl "What are you doing Anna? We have plenty of time~" she said slightly disappointed that Vietnam was once again covering her body.

Anna was barely listening, not allowing herself to look at MeiMei who was seemed to be naïvely sitting on her knees, absolutely exposed "Thank God Kiku didn't say anything" Anna found her shorts and slid them on she found Mei's panties and blushed. She wasn't sure why the red cloth seemed so familiar but she blocked the thought out of her mind, tossing it along with the rest of Taiwan's strewn garments at her. Mei didn't make the attempt to grab at them just letting them hit the bed around her "I'll talk to Kiku later, say we drank a little too much, we made out, we got undressed then we passed out"

"B-but…W-Why are you…"

She looked over at Mei "Come on get dressed, God knows when Korea will poke his head in. If he sees you naked he'll assume something happen" She started buttoning up her top, this time forcing a bra over it. "If we play our cards right no one will ever know" she said turning back fully dressed to face Taiwan, who seemed… Downcast… _Poor girl, so worried…_ Anna sighed, moving over to Taiwan, cupping her cheek, a slight flush came to her face along with a slight smile "Don't worry, no one will find out… It'll be fine"

Taiwan's outlook softened, going from happy to… disappointment… "Right… You can go out there… I'm gonna take a short shower" Without another word she marched off to the adjoining bathroom. Vietnam looked in the mirror, trying to smooth out anything that looked out of place. Before the sound of pounding water hitting tile came about, Anna could swear she could hear a low pitched cry from the bathroom… _Just… Just the whine of old pipes… that's all._

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

**Ok so this was origionally going to be a side plot to my other story, Iberian War of Roses. But I ended up liking the pair so much that I decided to expand their story. So this is my Taiwan x Vietnam experiment. I thought this pairing could use more love. This fic will be moving along parallel to my other story, so there will be references to the other story at times. Feel free to read the other story if you want to feel in the loop.**

**Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Please review if you want it continue. Poor Mei huh? **

**~Discet**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear My few Faithful Viewers.

I am sad to announce that I will not be continuing Plum and Lotus. I have bit off more then I could chew with trying to make this work.

BUT WAIT!

This does not mean the story between Mei and Anna is over. You see their story sprouted from my other story, Iberian War of Roses. The chapter I have here was originally in IWR. This is why theres that awkward scene when Vietnam wakes up.

But I digress. Anna and Mei's story will be continued in IWR. So I would suggest going there. I will be honest. There is a great deal of reading before it gets to Mei and Anna. The story up until then revolves around Kathy and Alex, Fem Ireland, and Fem. Portugal. It's a good read I promise. So once again, I apologize. If you enjoyed this, then you will probably enjoy that as well.

~Discet

Oh yes, and for those who took the time to review, I especially apologize, you deserve better then this. I hope you will review on my other story as well, and I await your critisisms or praise if you do take the time to read it.


End file.
